Bella Comes Home
by kim67255
Summary: Bella lives in Florida with Phil and Rene.  Bella grew up much on her own.  She would visit Charlie most summers for 2 weeks.  Now that she is almost 17 she is feeling a pull to Forks, not knowing why.  She has always known Charlie was not her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Comes Home**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_This will start out at the end of Bella's junior year, and before she turns 17. As far as I know this is my plot. I have a twisted perv mind so this will be rated M. There will be lemons many many lemons, and some cussing. There will be adult situations._

_Just a little set up before I begin. Bella grows up differently then in the books. Renee is from a wealthy family and will be very OOC. There will be some of background and flashbacks in this story. There will be drama and family and love. In my story there is a pack in each generation and Billy is not in a wheel chair. Story will start just before the first book. I don't want to give too much away. Just give it a chance, this is my first 'just twilight' story. As always please let me know what you think. _

Thanks and lets get to the story.

**Chapter 1**

Bella comes into the house after her jog. It's still early just 8am. She goes up to her room and takes a shower and dresses for her day. She goes into the kitchen, finding Phil her mom's latest husband, in just basketball shorts. He plays major league baseball for the Jacksonville Tigers _(AN- just made that up)_. He is one of their best pitchers. He was signed onto the team at the end of the last season. They have high hopes for him.

Bella licks her lips as she checks out Phil's body. Starting with his legs. He has large calves from all the running and training he does. His thighs are pretty big also. From his legs you would think he played football not baseball. But he has an arm for pitching.

Bella continues to look over his body. He is nicely tan everywhere and has a medium sized 6 pack that is totally lickable. Then she glances up and looks at his chest that is also very defined. She looks at his large muscular arms. His mussels bulging due to all of his training. He is about 6'3" and 245. He is on the large side. He has short dishwater blond hair. Almost in a crue cut. Then she looks at his face. He has a big smile as he is watching Bella checking him out again. He has deep dark blue eyes the color of the ocean in Hawaii.

Phil has always been attracted to Bella, but she is his wife's daughter. It is wrong to think the things he does about her. It's been getting bad, as Renee has been away on one trip or another with her latest boy toy. He knew she only married him because he was good looking. The sex was never really good with her, but up until now he has remained faithful. Though he has been having more thoughts about Bella.

Bella was always showing off her body prancing around in nearly nothing. Boys calling her all times of day and night. As far as Phil knows, Bella doesn't have a steady boyfriend.

**BPOV**

God my hormones are going crazy. For some reason I have this need to jump Phil. I know Renee has cheated on him the whole time they've been together. My mom is a slut you see. She has never been a mother to me. Maybe when I was a baby but that was it. Mom has never worked a day in her life. She has always been taken care of. Her family is rich. When she was born her grandparents, set up a trust fund for her. Just like her parents did for me. Renee and her parents lived in Forks during her senior year. She hung out on the nearby Indian reservation, La Push. She had a thing for several guys there. She met Charlie and he fell for her hard. She got pregnant and he married her. I guess at first she told him I was his. I learned differently at the age of 12.

Renee was out with friends doing lord only knows what. She called late one night and told me Charlie was not my father. Little did she know, that I've known that pretty much my whole life. I used to spend 2 weeks most summers with Charlie. Then I started to make excuses to not go. It just felt weird spending time with him. With him thinking I was his daughter.

I walk over to the fridge to get something out for breakfast. I'm sure Phil hasn't eaten yet either.

"Hay Phil are you hungry? I was about to make something for myself."

"Sure honey." I was about to get some fruit and yogurt out then had a better thought. I turn around and watch Phil drinking some coffee.

"Phil can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bella."

"Are you attracted to me? Because I know I'm attracted to you."

"Oh babe if you only knew."

"Only knew what? That you want to take me upstairs and fuck me. You know I'm not a virgin. I'm not a slut either. I've only had sex with 2 guys from school. Maybe it's time for me to be with a real man."

"Oh god Bella. I've wanted you for so long. Renee has never turned me on the way that you do. When she is gone. I keep thinking of ways to spend time with you. At night I have to jerk off for hours so I don't come to you. Then I dream about being with you when I sleep. Then in the morning I have to jerk off again in the shower."

I walk over to him and bring his hands to my waist.

"Phil I have felt the same way. I knew it was wrong having these feelings for you. But we both know Renee has not been faithful a day in her life. I even know that Charlie is not my dad. Take me upstairs and have me."

**3****rd**** Person no ones POV**

Phil brings his hands to Bella's face and kisses her hard. He shoves his tongue into her mouth and she moans. She brings up her hands and puts them in his short hair and pulls him closer. They pull away a minute later to breath.

"Ok lets go upstairs. I hope you don't have any plans for today or the next couple of days. Because I'm going to keep you busy."

Phil pulls Bella up the stairs.

**BPOV**

Finally, I get to have Phil. I've been dreaming about this for a while now. I've done things with boys at school, so I would know what I was doing when this time came. I've wanted Phil since the first day Renee brought. him home.

We are now in their room.

"God you're sexy. I need you naked now. Let me see your body. I need to touch you."

He takes off my cami.

"Well you are a naughty girl walking around with no bra, tempting me."

"I've been wanting and needing this for so long. Stop talking and kiss me."

Kiss me he does. He pulls me close and it feels great. My bare chest against his bare chest. Then those oh so kissable lips on me. So warm and soft. He kisses me softly at first, but then I bite his bottom lip and shove my tongue in. He opens for me and I taste him. I wonder what other parts of him taste like. I will find out soon if I have a choice. I need to taste each part of his body.

We pull apart to breath. He takes his shorts off as do I. We stand there naked just looking at each other.

"God Bella your just 17 but have the body of a grown woman. Your boobs are just the perfect size. Not small but just big enough. I need to taste you. Come over to the bed and lay down for me. I'm going to taste every part of you."

I do as he says. I'm getting so wet just thinking of what he is going to do to me. I can't keep my eyes off his huge dick. I have watched soft porn and I've given blow jobs. But all the guys I've seen have nothing on Phil. His dick is a thing of beauty. Though I'm a little scared too. You see he is quite large. He is at least 10 inches long maybe longer, and very thick. (_AN this is my twisted mind so give me a break)_ Giving him a blow job will be interesting.

He starts to kiss and nibble on my neck then goes down to my collar bone then finally goes to my boobs. He is squeezing the right one, while sucking and licking the left. He nibbles and sucks for a while and god does it feel good. I can feel my self dripping on the bed. He is getting me so hot. Then he switches sides and starts to grope my left breast while licking, sucking and nibbling on my right.

"Oh god that feels so good. God Phil I need more. Please."

We took our time exploring each others bodies. Let me just say that Phil has very strong fingers and a very talented mouth. We try different positions. At first I was scared because he was very big. He sort of giggled when I asked if he would fit. We spent all day in bed giving and receiving. We took little breaks here and there.

"Gosh Phil you can't be human. I will have to call you the energizer bunny, because you keep going and going, and going." I said joking.

**PPOV**

I am a shape shifter. I have known about what I am since I was a small boy. My dad was one and mom was his imprint. I know I didn't imprint on Renee or Bella. Not all of us will imprint. I will tell Bella what I am to explain some things to her.

My dick has finally had enough. I was getting soft. I pull out of her and lay her on her back.

"Oh baby that was the best fuck I've ever had. God you feel so good when you cum honey."

**BPOV**

"Baby you felt so good, being that deep in me. Promise this was not just a one time thing. I'm going to have to have you again, soon. God could this get any better."

Phil laid down next to me and started to suck on my boob. I was able to reach his dick. I grabbed it and used my closest hand to go up and down. It was soft, but the moment my hand touched him he got hard as a rock again. I needed him to be inside of me again. I just can't get enough of him.

I took my hand away, and leaned over to kiss his mouth. He kissed me back.

**PPOV**

Next thing I know Bella is on top of me sliding on my hard dick . Once I'm completely in her she started moving. God it felt good.

**BPOV**

Oh man it felt good taking over for a little while. Riding his big cock. Phil flipped me back onto my back when I stopped to recover from my last intense orgasm. I think I've had more today then in my entire life. I'm addicted to this. I have so many things I want to do to him and with him. I wonder how he feels about bringing in another guy. I want to know how it feels to be fucked in the ass and pussy at the same time. I know what can I say, maybe I'm a nympho now. I just know this is the best feeling I've ever had. God I wonder if all shape shifters are hung like him.

Oh god how many times can I cum. Here I go again. He thrusts into me again and again and I feel him shoot deep into me. He collapses, putting his weight on his arms.

**PPOV**

I pull out of Bella.

"God baby I don't think I've ever been so warn out from sex. You're amazing honey. Do you mind if we take a break to recover a bit. I wanted to talk to you about something."

I wonder if she would be interested in any of the other guys on the team. It turns out there are several that are the same as me. Shape shifters. I'm a bobcat . I know the others will love her.

"Would you mind if we took a shower. I will try not to grope you. It will be hard though." She laughs. But I pick her up and carry her into the my large bathroom. I set her down on the counter. She is looking gorgeous all hot and sweaty from our fucking.

I love this bathroom. The shower is big enough to fit 10 large people in it. It has several shower heads. I turn the water on for us. I let it get hot. I pick Bella up and we go in. I get her hair all wet as well as her body. One of the shower heads is set up perfect for me to get all wet also. I grab the puff and put some of her shower gel in it. I start washing her. She grabs my puff and puts my shower gel on and soaps me up. God it feels good having her touch my body.

"Babe I think we should wash ourselves. I don't know about you, but, I'm getting hard again. And, unless you want me to fuck you in here we need to stop."

"Phil I can't stop touching you. I guess you will have to just fuck me again."

"Ok babe." She takes the puff and washes my balls and ass, then goes to my painfully hard dick and washes that off. She rinses off all the soap. She uses her hands to make sure it's gone. Next thing I know she is pushing me to the seat we have in the shower and she is on her knees. She starts to lick the head of my dick and I let out a groan.

"Oh god Bella that feels so good." She puts the head in her mouth and works her tongue around my fat dick. She takes more and more of me into her mouth. I wonder if she has any kind of gag reflex? God I hope not. Just as I thought that I felt and saw that she had me completely in her mouth. I feel my head hit the back of her throat.

"Oh god babe. You're the only one that has ever been able to do this. Oh god I'm gonna cum. Oh that feels good. I love watching your mouth fucking my dick. Oh god do that again. Oh yes."

She was sucking hard when she took me in, then when she was going up she gently scraped her bottom teeth on my dick. That feeling was incredible. Oh god I'm close. I've never had a blow job this good. Women have tried but can't take all of me. Just like when I fuck them.

After a few minutes of her giving me the hover treatment. I finally blow, and I'll be damned if she didn't take it all and swallow. She then cleaned my dick off for any that she may have missed. She got up and licked her lips.

I pull her to me and kiss her hard, and sit her on my lap. Sticking my dick into her hot wet pussy.

"Bella that was the best feeling ever. No one has ever been able to take me the way you do. God your amazing."

**BPOV**

I impressed myself being able to take him all in. When I finish, I get up and lick my lips. Then Phil pulls me down and gives me a hot kiss. He then slides me onto his dick again. I don't think I will ever get tired of having him inside of me.

"Oh Phil you feel so good in me. I need it." We fuck some more until we come again. We decided to finish our shower and Phil washed my hair then conditioned it for me. I like his shower so much that I use it when he is gone to away games. We get out of the shower and dry ourselves off.

We walk back into the bedroom and lay down with Phil holding me.

**PPOV**

"Ok Bella time to talk about some things."

"Ok. Now I love having this with you. But at some point I want to find my soul mate and have sex with just him. Right now I'm just trying things I may never be able to do otherwise."

"Ok that's understood. What would you say if I told you some of the guys on the team were interested in you? Some of us have been fantasizing about you for a while now." All of my shape shifting team mates. There are 4 of them.

"I might be interested. Are they shape shifters like you?"

Well that surprised me. "How long have you known? I had no idea."

"I've known for a year or so. I saw you from the back yard phasing once. You're a bobcat right?"

"Yes I am. There are 4 guys on the team that are shifters. That's what we call it. They all want to be with you. Dante, Jim, Scott and Adam."

"I think I would like that. I've met them all. They all have great bodies. I've wanted to know what it felt like being fucked by 2 men at the same time anyway. The thing I worry about is, how are they going to fit in my ass. I know you would love to try. But, babe I'm afraid you would tear me in half."

"I agree. But not to say that I've check out my teammate's junk. But 2 of them are smaller. Not by much but I think they will fit just fine. Now tell me how do you know about shape shifters."

**BPOV**

"I know quite a bit actually. I found out about vampires and shape shifters when I was 5. Renee and I just moved into a new house and she met one of her many biker boyfriends. He took us to Dallas for the 4th of July to see fireworks. He was a good guy. Of course she dumped him after we got home."

_(Flashback)_

I was looking for a concession stand to get more of the yummy lemon aid, while Renee was sucking face with her current boy toy. I found it and got my lemon aid. I was drinking and felt someone watching me. It felt creepy. Then all of a sudden I felt cold arms around my waist and was pulled into a different direction. I wasn't scared though. For some reason I felt like I could trust this person that grabbed me. He set me down and asked if I was ok.

"Yes. But why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry honey. There was a bad man that was following you. My brother took him away. He wanted to hurt you and do bad things to you."

"Oh gosh, well thank you. What is your name?"

"Oh where are my manners. Sorry about that. I'm Marcus Volturi.." Then he points to another man with dark straight. hair. ".. That is my brother Aro."

I shake the hand of Marcus then of Aro. He was shocked by something.

"What's wrong. Was I not supposed to not do that. I'm sorry."

"No not at all honey.."

"Bella my name is Bella. Well it's Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"...well Ms. Bella it's very nice to meet you.." Marcus said.

"I should get back to Renee my mom." I said.

Aro says "Lets walk you over and talk on the way."

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"How is it that your so smart. When Marcus found you he said that you looked like you were waiting for someone."

"Oh that. Well after I got my lemon aid, I was walking back to Renee and felt like someone was watching me. It was creepy. I'm not sure why I did it. But I stopped to take a drink. Waiting for something to happen. I knew I would be ok. I just needed to wait. Then Marcus came and scooped me up. Can I assume you took care of the pedophile by feeding from him?"

"Um Bella what are you talking about honey?" Aro asked.

"Aro, I may be only 5 but I'm smarter then the normal _human_ girl. When Marcus touched me, it was like ice. Then he picked my up like I was a feather and then there was the running. It felt like I was flying. Then last but not least your eyes. There red. Renee lets me get on her laptop and I like to research things. Right now there are so many books, movies and tv shows about the supernatural. You would think some of it had to be based on the truth. So tell me are you vampires?" I said.

"Yes we are. In fact you can say we are kings. We are both over 1,000 years old along with our brother Cauis. Some vampires have a gift. When I shook your hand, normally I would be able to read every thought you have ever had. But, you were blank. Almost like you weren't even here." Aro stated.

"Well that's interesting what about you Marcus, what is your gift?" I asked.

"I can tell ties or relationships between people. Like from the moment I saw you. I saw that Aro and I will be like uncles to you. But, our other brother Caius will be more like a father. Which is a very surprising thing because he normally hates humans, and has no use for them other then to feed on."

"Can I say something and the two of you not think I'm crazy or anything?" I asked.

"Of course sweety. You can ask us anything."

"I'm not sure why but I have this feeling that I will be spending time with you in Italy. That we will be telling Renee about some kind of accelerated school that I will attend and that I would come to the states for a month during my summer vacation. I will spend 2 weeks with her and 2 weeks with Charlie."

"I was trying to think of a way to have you with us so we can teach you things. Now who is Charlie?" Aro asked.

"Oh Aro he thinks he's my father. He was Renee's first husband. They got married because she was pregnant with me. I saw my real birth certificate and for father it said _unknown_. I don't think she has even told him. I have this weird pull to him though. I don't understand it. He doesn't feel like my dad though. Lets tell Renee that through our talking, you 2 have discovered how intelligent I am and you would like to give me a scholarship to attend the school. She doesn't work and has her own money. I know she won't miss me. She's never been a real mom to me. She would even help me pack and leave with you right away."

_(End of flashback)_

"So I ended up spending most of 8 years in Italy and coming back to the states for a month in the summer. I would visit Renee and Charlie. While in Italy I met Caius. He felt like a father to me. It was something that was missing in my life. He was very protective of me. I met the other guards and have become very close to them. Especially the ones they call the witch twins. Jane and Alec."

I tell him about their powers and the power of some of the others. The fact all the ladies would take me shopping every chance they got. I also explained that the kings (or should I say my uncles and father), told me about other supernatural beings out there. Including fairies, witches, shape shifters and real werewolves.

"They thought it would be good for me to live in the states to finish my education and be a normal human."

**PPOV**

"Wow you have lead some kind of life so far. Well that explains a lot. When do you feel like having the guys over?"

"How about we get dressed and get some food, then go from there."

"That sounds good."

I get up and go into my room. I figure to put enough on to cover my self. So just a thong and shorts then tube top that shows my boobs even better. Once I'm dressed I make my way to the kitchen. Phil comes in a minute later.

"So are you hungry?"

"Yep I could eat." I don't think he meant food, as he had this sexy smirk on his face and his eyes were getting dark with lust.

I must say he looked mighty edible also. He had a tight black wife beater on and his basketball shorts that showed off his legs.

"Well I don't want to cook, so how about fruit and yogurt like I was going to do before our sex fest."

"That sounds good."

I throw together enough for both of us. I mix the strawberry yogurt and cut up fruit together and spoon it into 2 bowls. We sit on the stools at the kitchen island and eat Phil asks about school.

"You know I may call the principle today to see if I can get my diploma early and see what I need to do for that to happen. For some reason I feel like I need to get back to Forks and soon."

"You have to follow your gut. You know its always right."

I get up and go to the phone. I was about to pick it up when it rang. I answered on the first ring.

Renee, **Bella**

**Hello**

Hi Bella baby how are you. I'm having a fabulous time. I wanted to tell you I'm not coming back. I found the most wonderful man. I did a quicky divorce and I had my lawyer get papers for you so you are now an emancipated minor. That means you don't need a guardian for school or anything. You can do anything someone over 18 or 21 can do but drink. I know I was never mom to you, and I'm sorry. I just never wanted to be tied down. You're a good kid though. I hope you have a happy life. Oh and I should tell you Charlie Swan is not your dad. I had a thing with several guys in La Push. All those muscles and tan skin. Man they still get me all hot. Sorry, anyway your father is either Joshua Uley, or David Yellowbird (_I made the name up_). I don't know which. They were both married when I was with them. Charlie was hot so I thought why not. He stepped up and married me, then he got kicked off the res for being with me. I didn't think I would be stuck in that little boring town.

**Yes Renee I know this. You called me when you were drunk. I was 12 and you said the same thing. I've known pretty much my whole life. I saw my birth certificate when I was 5 and the spot for the father said**_** unknown**_**.**

Anyway as you know you have several trust funds set up. Your so smart that you even recommended stocks to be bought. Well they are all yours now. My lawyer will call you in a little while with papers and information. Tell Phil he is free of me. I don't need his money. You can stay with him at his house or travel or whatever. I talked to your school and you have enough credits to get your diploma. So you don't have to go back. I know Phil is there now but I don't want to talk to him. Tell him he is free of me and he can find someone that will love him like he deserves.

Also don't worry about any of my stuff that I have there. I don't need it. You can go through the jewelry if you want. Charlie did give me some of it. Otherwise I don't need anything that is there. I hope you have a good life. Don't be surprised if you don't hear from me again. Bye Bella.

I hang up the phone.

I must have had a shocked look on my face, because Phil comes over and holds me tight.

"She never wanted me or loved me. How can someone be so cold?"

"I don't know honey. It's like you're the opposite of her. You're everything good and sweet and she's just not." Phil said.

"Oh by they way you should be getting finalized divorce papers soon. Renee got a quicky divorce."

I tell him what else she has done for me. By the time I finished he had a look of relief on his face.

The phone rang again. I picked it up.

Bella, **lawyer**

Hello

**Is this Ms Swan?**

Yes, can I help you?

**Yes Ms Swan my name is Mr. Wallace. I'm a lawyer and represent your mom Renee. I have some paperwork for you and Phil to look at and sign. Would now be a good time to come over? I'm sure both of you want things settled.**

That would be fine._ I hang up the phone._

I tell Phil what's going on and 10 minutes later Mr Wallace was ringing the doorbell. He came in and we all sat at the dinning room table. He explained the papers to both of us. For Phil it was just divorce papers showing that there was no alimony or anything. For me it was a bit more complicated then I thought.

I knew I had several trust funds. Like Renee's grandparents did for her, mine did the same. I couldn't phantom the amounts he was talking about. He was telling me about Swiss bank accounts andstocks. He gave me some financial reports. It turns out I'm a billion air _(hay this is my story. My fantasy world. I could wish.) _This amount of money can improve lives. I know what I want to do now.

Mr Wallace has both of us sign things. He gives me a list of bank account numbers along with the names and numbers of the people taking care of them. He leaves.

"Wow that was a lot for you to take in. Are you ok Bella?"

"Yes I know what I want to do with my life now. I know why I need to be in Forks and La Push. But first lets get the guys here. I want to get to know them and have some fun before I go where I belong."

I gather up the paperwork reading it over again to try and put my head around what I just found out. Just as I got up to get something to drink, there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella Meets The Guys

**Bella Comes Home**

**Aka BCH**

**Chapter 2: Bella Meets The Guys**

_AN– I want to thank those of you that have read this so far. I already have some of you adding it to your favs list and adding to alerts. It means so much to me._

_There will be lots of sex in this chapter, so __**please no one under 18**_.

**BPOV**

I walked up to the door, wondering who it could be now. I open it up and sees 4 good looking men that she recognized. They were the team mates that Phil was talking about.

There was Dante, who is about 6"4 and close to 280 lbs he was huge and built. He is African American so he is dark skinned and bald. He has very thick arms. He is also built like a football player. But he is a hell of a catcher and has a great arm and swing. He hits a lot of home runs.

Then there is Scott who is built like Phil. He has blond hair, it's kinda long. He is 6'1" or so but still very muscular. He plays 3rd base.

There is Adam, he plays short stop. He is 6' even, a leaner build, brown hair. People think we look alike and we've been called twins by some of the guys on the team. He is just out of college and he's a good guy. He's very sweet and likes to tease me.

Then last but not least Jim. He has dark red almost brown hair, he's 6'4" and loves to run. He even runs marathons in the off season to keep in shape. He has a lean build also. Size wise he is between Phil and Adam.

**3****rd**** person POV**

They all love Bella and have been having fantasies about her. Ever since Phil introduced her to the guys. She also comes to practice sometimes. I know the 5 men show off a bit more when she is around, trying to impress her.

They are all standing in the living room looking at the lovely Bella. All of them eye fucking her. Wanting to touch her.

**BPOV**

"Hi guys. It's kinda funny the 4 of you showing up like this. Did Phil call you or something?"

Dante spoke up "No. We just had a feeling we should be here. Care to tell us what is going on?"

"Sure. Phil and I have been busy fucking for the last what 4 hours Phil?"

"Yes ma'am. Best fuck of my life boys. God this woman is incredible. I've told her about all of you and she is game if you are."

"Yep, for what ever reason, I'm a sex crazed teenager and just can't get enough. Phil asked what my fantasies were, and I told him. I wanted to be with 2 or 3 men at the same time. I wanted to be with you. Then he told me how you all fantasized about me. So what do you say. I feel like getting naked, do any of you?"

Jim starts stripping. "Yep. I've wanted you so bad Bella since the first time I met you. You have a hot little body and right now I just want to suck on those big boobs of yours."

I pull off my tube top and he walks over to me and starts to grope and suck.

"Um, oh god Jim that feels so good. But if I don't sit down or lay down, I'm going to fall over baby."

"Oh sorry. Where do you want to take this?"

Phil answered for me. "My room. Renee called earlier and she isn't coming back. Her lawyer came over not even an hour later with divorce papers. So I'm free of the witch and so is Bella. She is now a legal adult thanks to Rene signing some papers. Bella is free to do whatever she wants. She even has her high school diploma now."

We all walk upstairs and go to the bed. Everyone starts to take their clothes off.

"Um, so much to look at. All of you are so yummy and so hard for me. Who shall I pick first? Phil I'm sorry baby but you will need to wait a bit. You've already had me, it's your time to share. Um guys don't you have practice or a game soon?"

Adam answered "No sweetie it's the all star break. Those of us that were picked, declined to go. We all had a feeling something big was going to happen. I'm glad I didn't go." All of the guys agreed.

**DPOV**

Oh good the guys agreed to let me be with the beautiful Bella first. God she has a hot body. Flat tummy round little ass, hips that I can hold on too. Then those boobs of hers. They're not too big but not small. I can't wait to suck on those. Oh wait. I don't have to wait.

I climb on top of her and kiss her deeply, shoving my tongue into her mouth. She moaned out loud. God she tasted so good. I wonder if all of her tastes this good.

I kiss her some more. It's like I can't get enough of her. I start to slowly go to her neck, then make it to her boob. Oh god those nipple of hers. I could just bite them. I suck one deep into my mouth while I play with and squeeze the other one then I switch. I start kissing down to her tummy and lick the inside of her belly button. She giggles. Then I kiss just above her pelvic bone.

I felt Bella cum again after pounding my dick into her deep and hard. God Bella is better then I dreamed. I pulled out of her after we calmed a minute. I was getting soft. I wanted to clean her up so one of the other guys can have her. I come out of the bathroom with a warm washcloth and clean our Bella. I look and she is sucking the hell out of Adam's dick. He is moaning like crazy. Then he cusses and warns her he about to blow. God watching her take him all and swallowing what he gave her. That is one of the hottest things I've ever seen.

**APOV**

"Oh god Bella that was the best blow job I've ever had. Thank you honey."

"Not a problem. But I'm not done with you yet. Dante did a good job fucking my pussy. But I still need someone to fuck me in the ass while I give one of the others a blow job. Are you up to it."

I almost died when she asked me to fuck her up the ass. I've always heard how good that feels but never did it.

"Oh god yes. Do you have any lube or anything?"

"Here you go man." Phil hands me a bottle.

"Ok Bella get on your hands and knees. I'm going to get you ready."

She does get up on all 4's, sticking her little round ass in the air. I smack her ass, she lets out a moan. I could tell she liked it.

"Ok Bella that is enough. I think you like playing games and being dominated. We will love to play that role because of who we are. I know Dante had a hard time not biting you. But when we bite during sex it means something. That woman is only able to have children with that shifter. None of us have imprinted on you. So none of us will bite you. We all want you to find your true soul mate."

**JPOV**

I can't believe we found someone like Bella who is willing to be with all of us and that is willing to be submissive to us. Us being shape shifters are naturally dominant. It's amazing we all get along like we do. But this, being with Bella is incredible.

"Bella sug, how about you suck me off next while Adam fucks your gorgeous round little ass."

"Yes please" I almost came. Adam nods his head and is putting the lube on his still erect dick. I sit up on the bed so Bella can reach my dick.

I watch as Adam puts the lube on Bella ass and plays with her a bit.

**APOV**

I get her ready and stretch her out a bit.

"Bella are you ready baby. I'll go slow and you tell me if it hurts ok. I think I got you ready so you should only feel a bit of a sting then just pleasure. But I give you permission to speak freely if you are in pain. I don't want you to cum until I say though."

**SPOV**

Man Adam looks all innocent but I guess he's not. It sounds like he is all into this S and M stuff. If Bella is willing why not. God she has an incredible mouth. I have my hands on her head just showing her the pace I want.

I see the other guys just watching everything as it's going on.

"Bella baby I'm about to cum honey. Fuck ...I'm... God ...coming"

God I've never had a woman deep throat me. Now I know what the big deal is. It feels incredible. I pull out of her. Still hard

**APOV**

"Belly now that your mouth is free. Are you ok?" As I get deeper and deeper into her.

"Yes but I need more. Can you just fuck me already. Scott can you somehow get under me so you can fuck my pussy. I need to be totally filled up. God I need a dick in my pussy. Please."

I nod to Scott. He climbs under Bella and lines up so she can slide herself onto his dick. Once I feel him in her.

I stick my dick into her. I get balls deep and start out slow. I hear her moan so I know we are ok. Scott and I find a fast and hard rhythm for Bella. I could tell that she needs to cum but is holding back. I know I'm close and so is Scott by the look on his face.

"Ok Bella you can cum. Scott and I are close also."

**BPOV**

Oh god this feels incredible. Having two hot sexy men fucking the shit out of me. The only thing missing is having a dick in my mouth at the same time.

Adam finally said I could cum. God I'm so close. Then Scott reaches down between us and pinches my clit for that little extra I needed to be sent over the edge.

"Jim can you come here please. I want to suck that cock of yours."

**JPOV**

Scott and Adam are both pounding into Bella when she asks if I would let her suck me. I jumped at the chance. I move over to her face and straddle her. She licks my head and licks the pre-cum off. Then I feel her take me entirely into her mouth. I look down and she looks up through her long lashes. She has an incredible mouth. She has her hands on my ass squeezing my cheeks. Then all of a sudden she brings one hand to her mouth. Taking my dick out. She licks her finger and sucks my dick again.

I wonder what that was about. I found out fast when I felt a finger in my puckered hole. I thought I would hate it. But it added to the experience. God her mouth is incredible. She starts to moan. I can tell she is needing to cum. So do I.

"Bella baby I'm about to... fuck...I'm...coming." I shoot deep into her mouth and she takes it all. She then licks my dick and base. She even cleans my balls.

"God Bella that was the best blow job I've ever had. Your mouth is amazing."

I climb off of her and sit next to her and watch as my friends, my team mates. Fuck the shit out of her. The both start cussing and cum. I could tell they were done for a while.

**APOV**

"Oh fucking god. That was incredible baby. You can cum now honey."

I can feel her walls tighten and feel her cum. I get off of her because my dick was done. I've gone soft. Time for someone else to have fun.

"Wow Bella you wore me out. Time for someone else to have fun and I'll just watch."

**BPOV**

"Ok baby. Jim do you feel up to it. I still need a good pounding in my pussy."

"Oh baby yes."

"Well climb aboard the Bella train. Also, Phil I need your dick in my mouth now."

They both complied and both started to fuck me. Jim in my pussy. God did he feel good. He had a nice big dick like Dante, and Phil. I did enjoy Scott and Adam. But I just needed something more.

I suck Phil. I brought him to 2 more intense orgasms. After the last one, he softened in my mouth. I let him go and he got up.

Jim was still pounding into me. He brought me to orgasm over and over. Now that my mouth was empty, I started to kiss and lick him.

"Jim honey. I want you to take me from behind." He pulls out and I get on all fours.

**JPOV**

When Bella said she wanted me to take her from behind. My tiger was rejoicing. When I phase I'm a tiger, Dante is a panther, Scott and Adam are both cougars. I slide into her. I start out slow first and speed up a bit.

"Jim honey let your animal out. Fuck me hard and fast."

"Bella you are incredible. No woman has ever been able to take me as hard as you do. That was the most incredible, intense orgasm I have ever had. Babe you wore me out. That's a hard thing to do." I laugh

"I need a shower. I don't hear any water on. Would you like to join me. I swear no funny business unless you start it. I think I'm finally sated."

"I would love to join you baby."

We get up and go into Phil's bathroom and Bella turns the shower on. Once it warms up we get in. I could tell we would just be cleaning. We were both warn out.

We get all clean and get out of the shower. Bella goes into her room to get dressed as I do in Phil's room. We walk downstairs to find the guys watching ESPN. They are getting the current ranking of players and teams.

**PPOV**

The guys and I all took showers while Jim and Bella were going at it. Once we were all done. We came downstairs and put on ESPN. Watching the rankings for the teams.

Me and the guys were talking a bit about Bella.

"I think she just wanted to experience some things to get it out of her system. I don't think she'll want us like this again. Are all of you ok with that? I mean it is time we all find our imprints. Maybe now we can."

"I agree with you Phil. I enjoyed my time with her and if she were to ask, I would be with her again in a minute. But I think this was a way for all of us to get ready for our lives. Bella's been through a lot in her life. I feel now that we got the sex out of our systems, we can be friends and maybe uncles to her. I may always be attracted to her. But I know that none of us imprinted on her. Though I know I feel a pull to her. I feel like I need to protect her. It's strange it's like we have a connection, even though none of us bit her. Do you guys feel that way."

**3 Person POV**

At this time Bella and Jim walk into the room.

"I agree with you Dante. I feel a connection to all of you. Maybe having sex with all of you did it. I don't know. Jim and I were talking along the same lines. Like we needed to work each other out of our systems. Now that we have, now we can be close in another way. A more platonic way. We can be in public and do things together. I still want to come to your practices. Also do you ever play baseball, just the 5 of you. Using your natural speed and strength. That would be something I would like to watch. I know vampires do it."

"One time when I was in Italy the guards let me watch them play. They had to wait for a thunder storm. It was incredible, and so much fun to watch. Caius, my father figure had to be umpire, because they all like to cheat. He even had to break up some fights. It was funny watching 2 of the 3 kings play. Jane and I even bought them realistic baseball uniforms, with their names and everything."

Scott spoke then. "Yes we do sometimes. But as you know we need to be careful when we do. We will have to have bring you the next time."

Bella agreed. Then she got up to cook something for all the guys and herself. While things were cooking she set the dinning room table for everyone. She went back into the kitchen to finish. She makes chicken parmesan and garlic bread and a salad.

She placed everything on the table and called the guys in to eat. They all sat down and started to eat and talk.

Each of the guys decided they wanted to do something away from baseball with Bella. Like taking her to the zoo or an amusement park. Maybe an art gallery or museum.

She agreed. They finished eating and Adam helped clean up. Everyone was in the living room just relaxing and watching tv. The guys decided it was time to go home. They hugged and kissed Bella goodbye.

**MONTHS PASS-3 Person POV**

Bella has spent time with the guys when they were home. Phil even brought her to some of the away games. She wasn't able to do much in those cities, since they were normally there just for a day or 2. But when they were all home the guys would take Bella places. Like Dante took her the movies a few times then dinner. Scott took her to the zoo and an art gallery. Adam took her to an amusement park and to a couple of concerts. Phil took her to movies and shopping. Bella enjoyed their company, but, always felt something was missing.

Bella was like their good luck charm. Not only did the team make it to the playoffs, but they even made it to the world series. They lost in game 7 by one run. It was hard for the team, but they were happy they made it that far. It was the first time the club made it to the playoffs.

Bella was also their lucky charm due to the fact they all imprinted, even Phil. It would happen when Bella was having her privet dates with them. Dante met Shauntel, after running (literally) into her at the movies. Dumping her soda and popcorn all over. They took her to dinner to make it up to her. The 3 of them got along well and Bella felt the sparks that Shauntel and Dante had for each other. He told her that night what he was and she accepted him. She seemed happy that Bella hung around the guys, and that she was not a threat to her.

They did explain about their sexual experience but let her know it was a one time deal. She believed them and she has been part of our group ever since then.

Similar things happened to Phil, Jim, Scott and Adam. They all met their imprints while on some outing with Bella. She would sit with them while the guys would tell their girls about what they are, and their past. Phil's girl Susan had the hardest time with it, since Bella does still lived with him.

One day the guys call Bella and tell her it's time to see them really play baseball. She and Phil went to a large clearing as the thunder started. The field and bases were all set up. None of the other girls came. They were all at work, so it was just Bella.

They played for a while and it was just as fun for Bella, as it was when she watched the guards and her uncles in Italy play. Then all of a sudden the guys stopped. They all gathered around Bella.

**PPOV**

"Bella honey we stopped because we smell vampires. There are 3 of them. They probably heard us playing and want to join."

"Ok"

I see the 3 figures walk closer to us. One is a man with dreds and dark skin. Then a blonde man and redheaded woman. I walk a few steps toward them. They stop.

**LPOV**

"What are you? We thought you were vampires like us."

"No we are shape shifters and professional baseball players. For obvious reasons, we don't use our true strength or speed when we play for work. So we get together and play this way."

"Interesting. Did you bring a snack also?"

A young woman comes out. Very pretty for a human. She walks right up to me.

"I'm no one's snack. These men are part of my very large extended family as the 3 of you will be, James. I know you're a tracker and want to hunt me. I recommend you get that out of your mind. My adoptive father and uncles would not like that much. Not to be rude but would all of you like to come to our home and clean up. You all look like it's been a while."

"That would be nice. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Laurent, that is James as you know and Victoria his mate."

Phil introduces the guys and was about to introduce Bella, when she stopped him.

"James I can tell what your thinking. Let me give you my full name shall I. It's Isabella Marie Swan Voulturi." We gasped. We knew that name. It was of a girl that Marcus and Aro rescued and see as a niece. Then for some reason Caius see's her as his daughter. But that can't be.

"Laurent I can see you doubt me." She pulls out her necklace. It has the Voulturi crest on it.

"You recognize the crest I presume. If not, I can call my father to prove it more."

James finally spoke. "No I believe you. I've heard your name. You're the first one to make Marcus smile in centuries. I am friends with some of the guards and they all talk about you all the time. I'm sorry for deceiving you but I'm the leader of our little coven. I for one would love the use of a modern shower. If your offer is still open."

**BPOV**

"Of course it is. Please follow us. Also, if you would like some fresh clothes we have plenty. Victoria I believe you would fit in Rene's clothes. She left them all here and there is everything from jeans to ball gowns. You can take whatever you want."

"That is very nice of you Bella thank you."

"Not a problem."

We get to the house and I show them to the bathrooms. James and Victoria are in Phil's room. I lay down on the bed to rest. I expected them to take very long showers.

The both come out smelling much better.

"Ok you two. Phil said that you can take whatever clothes you want James and Victoria , Rene's closet is over there." I point to the other side of the room.

"Go ahead and take what you want."

They spend 10 minutes or so in each closet. James comes out looking good in tight jeans and a t-shirt. Victoria is in the same but added a rabbit fur coat also.

"Wow you guys look hot." Laurent walks in and agrees.

"Ok Laurent the same goes for you. You can pick out whatever you want from Phil's closet."

James shows him and the spend a few minutes in there. They both come out, Laurent with new clothes. He looked good.

"Ok did you all want to go downstairs so we can talk?"

James answered "Sure Bella. Thank you for the clothes. That was very nice of you. The shower felt great also."

"Oh it was nothing James you're very welcome."

We all go down stairs and Phil was there with the guys.

**PPOV**

Bella came down with the 3 visitors. The three had on some old clothes of mine and Rene's. They looked better. More cleaned up. They sit down and we all start talking. They ask about being shape shifters. We ask about being a vampire. Bella just listened to all of us. They seemed like good guys even though they do hunt people.

**BPOV**

Bella's cell phone rings.

Bella, **Caius**,_ Marcus_

Hello

**My beautiful girl how are you? I miss you and so do your uncles. When can you visit us again?**

Oh daddy I would like to come visit right now. I'm done with school, and Rene sent a lawyer over with all kinds of papers for me. She signed over all of my trust funds, so I now have complete access to them. I'm also an emancipated minor. So legally I can do whatever I want.

**Ok honey, I will have Gianna make the arrangements to get you on the next plane out here. I will have some of the guards meet you at the airport.**

That sounds good. I'll pack right away. I was thinking I would spend 2 weeks or so with you. But then move in with Charlie. Can you ask uncle M if he sees the bond to my mate yet?

**He's right here. Let me ask him.**

_Bella honey I see more lines to you and I do see a line for a mate but it's very faint. Have you told him about your feelings yet?_

No uncle M. I just figured them out myself. I will be calling him when I'm done with all of you.

_So I heard that bitch that should be your mother has completely severed ties with you legally. Is that true?_

Yes uncle, she had a lawyer draw up papers saying I'm an adult now. Also, giving me access to my trust funds. Little did she know that I even have more that you, daddy, and uncle Aro started investing in my name. I can't wait to put Rene's family money to good use. I have so many ideas of what I want to do with it. But first I have to talk to Charlie and see if we are even going to be together.

_Well since we've been talking that bond is getting stronger and stronger. I have a feeling that Rene just called him and told him the truth. Let's get off the phone I bet he will call you soon. Call us after the two of you talk. We should have your arrangements done by then._

Ok uncle. Tell daddy I love him. I will see you all soon. Oh and let the girls know I need some major girl time. Spas, shopping all of it.

**Baby girl you should hear the squealing just now. I think your mom and the girls are planning it already. I think I heard Paris mentioned. It's a good thing our investments are doing so well. I think by the time you all are done, there will be a sizeable dent put into the accounts.**

Daddy you're so funny. I know that you and my uncles have more money then god himself. Don't tease. You know how happy it makes the girls to go shopping and spoil me. You know it does me no good to fight them. They end up spending more money on me. They are so funny.

I hear laughing in the background.

**You are so right baby girl. Well let me arrange things for you. Get your room in order and stock up the kitchen with the food you like. Call us back once you talk to Charlie. Ok?**

Of course daddy.

We hang up the phone.

Once I hung up the phone everyone just looked at me.

"What! Did you all think I was lying to you or something. Phil you for one should know I can't lie to save my life."

"Bella I'm sorry. We had no reason to doubt you. It sounds like you have the kings wrapped around your little finger." Victoria said

"Victoria, it's fine. I guess if I where you I wouldn't believe it either." Just then my phone rang again.

Bella, **Charlie**

Hello

**Bella it's Charlie. Just tell me... is it true that your not my daughter?**

I'm sorry Charlie, it's true. I've known for a while. I'm sorry I just was never sure how to tell you. Let me guess Rene called you? _I mouth to everyone that I'm going to my room and please try not to listen._ _I go up to my room and close the door. Then I sit on my bed._

**Yes she called me. I thought maybe she was drunk. But, then she told me about some of the guys she slept with around the same time. It made since.**

Charlie I'm so sorry. That was part of the reason I stopped visiting you. I need to tell you some things I've found out from her. She told be that Billy is your brother and once he and your dad found out Rene was pregnant and that you were going to marry her. They kicked you off the reservation and made you change your last name. I also know that, some of the men in the tribe are shape shifters. Thats why they always look the same age. I also know about imprinting. I found out while Phil and Rene were dating that he is a shape shifter also. A couple of months ago I told him that I knew and we talked about it. It also turns out some of his team mates are also. All 5 have found there imprints while being out with me.

**Bell...**

Charlie before you say anything, please let me finish. It may make more since. When I would come to visit you, I felt strange around you. Not like your daughter. Not in a bad, like your going to hurt me kind of way either. I was confused and young. I thought what I felt was wrong, immoral somehow. When I was around you, you always did things I wanted to do. I understand spoiling me to a point since you only saw me for 2 weeks a year. But, somehow it felt different. I need you to tell me the truth. Did you imprint on me?

**Yes, from the moment you were born. I was also confused. I thought you were of my blood. I thought I was sick or something. But, now it all makes so much since.**

Good. That is a big relief. I have felt this pull to move back there and for a while I didn't understand it. Now I do. I have proof that you're not my dad. I found my birth certificate when I was 5, the spot that has father's name the word unknown was written in. Now with this new information will Billy reinstate your place in the tribe. I'm willing to do a DNA test if needed. In fact I was going to have some kits shipped there so I can find out who my real father is. I understand the front runners are no longer around. But, they both have a son right?

**Yes, who do you think your father is. Rene just listed too many to me. I think she was trying to piss me off.**

She told me Joshua Uley or David Yellowbird. We can have both of their sons tested.

**Ok that sounds good. I've talked to Billy and he has reinstated my place. I also told him that I imprinted on you when you were born. Things started to click with him. He apologized and they are even having a bonfire to celebrate me going home. There are some things in the process of happening. So at one point you said you were moving back here?**

Yes, Rene had her lawyer file a bunch of things with the court. I'm a legal adult and I have full access to all of my trust funds. Charlie it's a lot of money. The investments have done quit well. I have so many plans for the res, to make it better. But we'll talk about all that when I get there. Now I'm going to be packing my stuff up and having my cars shipped out to you. So I need the address. Are you on the res yet or do you still have the house in Forks?

**Well thats part of what is in the works now. It turns out my grandfather had built a house for every grandson born in the family. The house for me is close to Sam's. He is the current alpha. It's by the cliffs. I was asked what I though my imprint would like. Do you want me to describe it to you?**

How about if I tell you what my dream house would be. You tell me if I'm close?

**Ok**

Well I want a large house. I want many children. As many as god, or the great wolf will bless us with. I want at least 8. I have always wanted a large family. Hanging out with Phil and his friends, I've learned to cook in very large amounts. It amazes me how much you shape shifters eat. Oh do you still phase?

**Yes, as long as I phase I don't age. I want you to catch up to me before I start aging again.**

Ok that makes since. So I have to have a very big kitchen with a large island. An industrial size stove, with large ovens. A big microwave and dishwasher. Then either a restaurant sized frig or 2 of them. I want a built in pantry so I can buy things in bulk. I want a dinning room with a table big enough to fit 30 maybe. I want 20 bedrooms and almost as many bathrooms. I want the rooms to be big with walk in closets. I want the basement to have a laundry room to hold a professional sized washer and dryer. Maybe a built in table to fold cloths on. Maybe a built in elevator. Although that is a bit extravagant. I would love for the side of the house that faces the cliffs to have lots of windows. We will need a big garage to hold our cars. I hope to have a room as a library, then maybe a study and a game room. For some reason I have this feeling that the pack will be spending a lot of time at our house. I'm going to become the pack mother. All the boys will have some kind of bond with me, as I will with them.

**Wow Bella you have a detailed idea of your dream house, don't you?**

Yep, so am I even close, or totally off?

**Well it's like your looking at the house. Everything you wanted is in the house even the elevator. There are a lot of built in cabinets and bookcases. It's like all the men of the tribe wanted to make up to us the way we've both been treated. So how soon can you be here?**

I'm going to visit some people that I consider family. Now I know it will upset the wolves and you. But my life was saved by them when I was 5. (I tell him the story about Aro and Marcus and who they are). I know they are your mortal enemy, but they have never hurt me. I lived with them for a while. That was until I started high school. I still visit them all the time. They visit me sometimes. In fact there are some vampires in the house now. Phil and the guys were showing me how they play baseball using their real speed and strength, when 3 nomads heard them. At first they were a threat but, I know the guys would protect me. I stepped up and spoke with them telling them my full name. It turns out they visit Italy a lot and are friendly with some of the guards. The guards talked about me all the time. Then I showed them the family crest for the Voulutri. They believed me and we offered to let them shower and get some fresh clothes. We have been sitting downstairs just getting to know them when Caius called. He was begging me to come visit. I agreed to stay there for 2 weeks, then I will be with you.

**Oh Bella do you mean it. You're coming home to stay?**

Yes honey. As strange as it sounds I miss the area. Then like I said I've had this pull for some time. Another thing Rene did for me was she called my school and talked to the principle and found out I already had more then enough credits to graduate. So I have my high school diploma. I won't need to go to school. I think I will have plenty to do though. Can you tell me what you want to have happen when I get there?

**By the time you come home the house will be done. Of course I will meet you at the airport. At the airport. When we see each other, I hope to feel the imprint just to know it's real. I hope your pull feels stronger. We will walk or run to each other and hug. Then I will kiss you. Then with any luck that will prove again what we are both hoping for. That we belong together. Then I will take you to our new home. I won't stay there until you come. I will make sure it has furniture in most rooms. I want us to get to know each other as we are now. Then we should meet the elders to confirm our imprint. The pack may be there. I will also tell Billy about this feeling you have about being the pack mother. I'm sure there is a legend about it somewhere.**

That all sounds good honey. I want to tell you if we both feel the imprint, I want you to know that I will accept it. I want to start our lives together and everything that it means. If the elders agree with our imprint. I want to become your wife right away, and start on getting pregnant. I was on the shot but I stopped taking it last month. I haven't had sex with anyone but myself for the last 2 months. When I had my doctor's appointment last month, I asked him to make sure I was able to get pregnant and bare children. He tested my hormone levels and did an ultra sound. He said everything is where it should be and my blood work came out fine. He said it would take only another month or so for the drugs from the shot to be totally out of my system. Then it would be safe for me to try and get pregnant. He did explain something I never knew though. When a woman gets pregnant. The body at first tries to reject it as a foreign body or infection. It's not uncommon to miscarry. So when we know we are pregnant we won't tell people until I'm 3 months along. By that time the body accepts the pregnancy. Normally anyway.

**Bella you just made me so happy. Knowing you want to be my wife, if everything happens as we hope. I can't wait to have you pregnant with my child. Well I better go tell Billy the news. He can't wait to re meet you again. Also, we need to start looking for those legends.**

Ok Charlie. I will call you in a few days from Voltura.

I hang up the phone. I go back downstairs and walk into the living room. I sit on the couch in between James and Victoria.

"Hi guys"

"Bella I thought you would never finish your call. James, Victoria and Laurent need to get going."

"Oh I'm sorry I held you up. Your eyes aren't dark so you don't need to feed. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. We were just stopping for the game. We never intended to stay. We are going to travel toward WA state. We like to stop along the way to see the sights." James stated.

"Oh. Is there any place in WA you were planning on going to?"

"Yes the peninsula area. Why do you ask?" Victoria asked.

"Well that is where I'm moving to. There is an American Indian reservation called La Push, near the town of Forks. I hear it rains almost all the time. I spent 2 weeks most summers there. Stay away from the reservation though. There are shifters there. Wolves. I'm not sure how many. But my mate or imprinter is one. He said the next generation has started already. That means there must be vampires in the area. It would be the perfect place to stay for a while. I will be there in a little over 2 weeks."

"That could be nice. Setting up a house for a while. This traveling all the time does get old. What do you thing guys. Would you like to stay in one place for more then a day or so?" James asked.

"That would be a nice change. Maybe we could find other vampires in the area. If we decide to settle there for a while we will call you ok Bella? In the mean time we need to take off. It sounds like you need to do some major packing." Said Victoria.

"I do. It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you in a few weeks."

The trio leave. I sit and relax for a minute.

"Bella would you like us to get some packing supplies for you. I know you'll need at least 50 boxes just for your books." Scott laughs

"Ha ha very funny. But, yes that would be great. I need to pack my suitcases also. I'm sure Gianna or someone will be calling to tell me when the plane will be ready. I won't need much with me, because I know I'll be doing some major shopping. So remember I have movies and music to pack then boxes of clothes. I will want everything shipped to the address that Charlie gave me."

"Sure Bella honey. Ok guys lets go"

The guys all leave and I go to my room and pull out a small suite case and my backpack. I pack a week's worth of clothes into the suit case. Then my backpack is going to have my laptop, and chargers for my phone, laptop and ipod. Also, my docking station. I pick out 2 or 3 books to read on the flights.

My phone rings

Bella, **Marcus**

Hello

**Hello beautiful niece of mine. The arrangements have been made. Our privet jet is on it's way to a small airport near your home. I assume you're packing light?**

Yes uncle. I know there will be much shopping on this trip. Oh I need to tell you. I had a long talk with Charlie. It turns out he has had the same strange feelings. Once I explained thing to him it all clicked with both of us. He confessed that he imprinted on me the day I was born. He, like I was confused. But now everything is clear. Can you still see the line to my mate? Has it changed?

**Yes it is much brighter now. You plan to marry him right away don't you. You can't wait to make Caius a grandfather.**

Yes it is true. I've been in love with Charlie Black my whole life. I just never understood it. Now we both do. We see no reason to wait. I know I'm young. I feel like this is what I'm meant to do. There are many legends around the tribe. Things to do with the pack. I think there is a legend or 2 that will pertain to me and even Charlie. I feel like I will be a mother to the whole pack. That I will have a tie to all of the shifters and elders. I have a feeling once Charlie and I see each other and mate. I will come into some powers. I just have this feeling that I'm meant to bridge the gap from shifters and vampires. That both will become friends if not family. I sound crazy don't I. Today proved it to me. The 3 nomads got along just fine with me and the guys that are shifters. No one complained about the smell. At least not in front of me. I feel like a new book is opening in my life. Not a new chapter but a whole new book. It's like everything I've gone through so far was just getting me ready for what is to come. That I will live a very long and happy life. With friends and many many children.

**That could happen. You know we all want you to be happy. You and Charlie must visit us often though. We will also want to have your children know us.**

Of course uncle. I have told Charlie all about you and father. He understands. I don't know if he likes it much. But he will need to get to know you. While I'm there, I will want to pick out things for a beach wedding. I want to be married right away if things work as I hope they will. I will want things set up and ready in a moments notice

**You know that is the girls' specialty. They will keep you so busy your father, Aro and I will be lucky if we see you at all.**

_I giggle_ I know uncle M. I guess I just want to get on with my life. I've had my fun times. Now I need to have one man love me. Really love me. I want a purpose in life. I have so many ideas for things I want to set up for the people of the tribe, specifically the pack. I have all kinds of programs and funds I want to set up. Do you think father will give me access to some of my Voulturi money if I need it?

**He will insist on giving some of it to you. Also, if you do indeed get married. Be ready for very large amounts of money from us and the guard.**

I won't need it though. Maybe the Volturi can be partners with me to set up the programs and funds. Well uncle this gets me to excited. I could talk all day about all this. I better let you go. Phil and the boys are getting packing supplies for me. I have everything for my trip packed. It's just everything else now.

**Of course my love. We can't wait to see you darling. You should see how excited your mother and father are. I don't think I've ever seen them so cheerful. It's almost scary.**

Very funny uncle. I could say the same for you too. So when will this plane be ready?

**The pilot is Alec so he doesn't need to sleep when he lands. So how about first thing in the morning. Will that give you enough time to pack for the move?**

I will make the guys help me. They can pack my books and things. I will work on my clothes. It will be done in jif. Well I just heard them pull up. The sooner I'm packed the sooner I get to see you. I love you uncle. Tell everyone I can't wait to see them.

I hang up as I hear foot steps on the stairs. I open the door and see the guys with their girls and packing supplies.

"Oh gosh please don't tell me you begged them to help me?"

"Yep Dante asked me and the girls were over. We wanted to see you before you leave. So here we are. Tell us what you need done."

"Oh god Shauntel you guys are life savers. I need pretty much everything packed up. I have my suit case packed and my outfit for the plane tomorrow. I have my bathroom stuff that will just fit in my suitcase. So I need all my books, music and movies. Also, everything in the closet. I don't think I'll be coming back. I do want all of you to visit me though. The way Charlie describes the house it's more than big enough. I also expect wedding invites when the time comes."

"Oh girl no wedding invite. You're the reason we are with our men. You'll be in the wedding."

I go and hug Scott's girl Brandy. She is just too sweet.

"Brandy it's way too early for me to get all emotional. So you stop that right now."

"Ok ok. Let's go girls. Brandy start on books with Amy. Patty would you mind starting on the closet, you know Bella and her millions of clothes."

Patty laughs. "I don't know whats worse the clothes or books." All the girls laugh, even me.

"Ya ya, get it in while you can. After today you'll have to do it over the phone. Oh that reminds me if everything works the way Charlie and I hope. We will be married right away. He thinks he imprinted on me when I was born. It freaked him out because he thought I was his daughter. He didn't know what a bicycle Renee was, or should I say is. Sorry Phil."

Then from down stairs I hear him say "I'm not. I found my soul mate in Susan."

Me and the girls say "Awww" Susan blushes.

"Ok I'm going to take the dresser. Then I'll help whoever needs it ok?"

The girls say a collective ok

We all get to work. After an hour or so I had filled 4 boxes with things from just my dresser. I seal the boxes and label them. Then I go over to the closet and help Patty. I get my shoes off the floor. And pack them in a box. Then I take part of the closet. We were done in no time. The other girls finished my books, music and dvds. Along with the things in my desk. We seal the rest of the boxes and mark them.

We carry the lighter boxes. The guys see us.

"Phil we are all done. Would you and the guys put that super strength of yours to work and load all the boxes in someone's truck. I want to get the shipped asap to Charlie's place."

"Of course Bella honey." The guys all go up the stairs and a minute later we hear moans. I have to admit we used every box they got me.

They start to bring them down.

"What do you guys feel like for dinner? We can pick something up after we ship all of these."

"Bella honey I don't think these are going to fit in just one truck. We may have to load all of them. Then we will treat you to some good Mexican at your favorite place, ok?"

"That sounds great. Thank you Scott."

They all go back up stairs and I call FedEx to see if they will even ship my boxes. I explained that I had 65 boxes, some very heavy with books. But that everything is going to the same place. I asked if they could take care of it. The man said it was not an unusual request and asked for the address so he can enter it in the computer and start printing labels. I told him there was no rush but I would like everything there in a week. He explained that was not a problem.

I finish that call and look in the phone book again to find a transport company that I can use to ship my cars. That call was much quicker. I told them how many and what they are. They will be picked up later tonight and will also take about a week. Then the woman explained about the insurance and that the driver is bonded. Just in case something does happen.

Relieved that the calls were done, I let out a deep breath.

"So what are you so relieved about?" Asked Dante

"I just called a transport company about my cars and I called FedEx about the boxes. We just need to go to the FedEx store down the street. I was told as long as we get there before they close they will take care of it. I warned them about how much we had. The guy was ok with it. Also the transport company will have a driver here by the time we get home from dinner. Around 9. Both shipments will take a week or so."

All the boxes were brought down, and now are being taken out to the various trucks. Now they are all out of the house we all drive over to FedEx store. I go in and explain who I am.

"Where did you want my friends to start stacking the boxes. Also can the barrow a utility dolly?"

Henry the guy working at the store. "Um have them stack them over here. I have 2 dollies right here for you. I thought it would go faster. I'm still printing the labels."

"Oh that's great thank you so much." I show the guys the dollies and where to stack the boxes.

"It may be a good idea to get the books first since they are the heaviest." I said. The guys bring in the boxes and stack them up. Phil stands with me at the counter. Henry starts to put labels on all the boxes. He asked Phil to put each box on the scale to weight it. Then another label would print out. It took about 30 mins before he was done. He gave us a total and Phil paid the man.

"I'm happy that is all taken care of. Lets go eat. I'm starving."

"Ok hon, lets go." We walk outside and the guys were gone. We get in Phil's truck and drive to the restaurant. We pull in and walk inside. We see the guys and their girls at a long table. We go and sit down.

"Bella, we ordered a soda for you. I hope that was ok?"

"Of course Patty. Thank you. Did you guys order food yet?"

"We just ordered a bunch of different appetizers. We wanted this to be a long slow dinner. Since it will be our last with you for a while."

"Thank you Dante. Did you order nachos?"

"Yes with lots of cheese, sour cream and guacamole. Just the way you like it."

"I love you Scott you know that."

"Aww we all love you too sug. You better call us when you get to Charlie's. Let us know that everything got there ok. Also let us know how soon the wedding will be.

"I will don't worry. There is so much for to me to find out and do once I get there. I can hardly wait."

Just then the food gets there. We all start to eat and chat about my trip to Italy and how I know I'll be tortured into shopping everyday that I'm there.

"Sounds awful Bella. To have so many people that love you buy you things."

"Amy you just wait. You know everyone here loves each of you. Don't you. Were all just part of a big family. No matter if you all live in the same city, or in a different country. Remember I know when everyone's birthday is. Also, I love Christmas and can't wait to start shopping for it. All of you need to think of what you want. From extravagant to practical. Also, if you like instead of spending a lot of money we can all donate money or time or both to a charity or 2."

"You know Bella that is a very good idea. I know the team participates in fund raisers and donates to different charities. That's a really good idea. We will all think about it."

At that time a bus person picked up all of our dishes and the waiter came to take our meal orders. We talked for a while longer. Then the food came and we ate, talking a little bit.

We finish and desert is brought out. We finish that and head home. Everyone comes into the house. We sit and talk for a while. The transport truck came and picked up my cars, then left.

I could tell the girls were getting tired. I myself couldn't stop yawning.

"I hate to say it. But I guess it's time for goodbyes now." I said

Each of the girls hugged me and spoke in my ear about calling them and e-mailing. I promised I would. Then the guys were leaving and that is when I lost it. I'm going to miss them so much.

Susan, Phil and I all got ready for bed. They came to my room and we ended up just cuddling. All 3 of us. We fell asleep that

I get woken up with Susan's hand on my tummy and starting to go down.

"Um Susan. I don't think your going to find what your looking for there." I giggled. I look over at Susan and she was beet red.

"Aww honey. I know you had good intentions. But lets wait for Bella to leave before we have hot sweaty sex. Ok baby." Phil said

Now she giggles.

"Ok you too. Out. Let me get dressed. I will call Alec and tell him I'll be there shortly. Do you remember where the privet hanger is from last time?"

"Yes honey. Don't you want to eat any kind of breakfast first?"

"No, I'm too excited to eat. You know dad will feed me. Mom will complain I'm too skinny and try to fatten me up while I'm there."

"Your right. Well babe lets get dressed. Bella has her new life to start."

They each kiss me on the cheek and go to their room.

I go into my bathroom and wash my face, then brush my teeth. I brush out my hair and put it in a high pony tail. I get out my clothes and dress. I pack up my bathroom stuff and close my suit case. I make sure to put my laptop, cell phone, and chargers in my back pack. I check for my passport and other legal papers I might need. I look around the room and it looked so empty.

I grab my suit case and back pack and head downstairs. I get there and look around. I hear and feel Susan and Phil come down the stairs.

"You all set sweety?"

"Yes I am. I never thought I would miss this place. I don't think it's the place I'll miss as it's the 2 of you. Please be good to each other. Call me when there is a wedding. Phil don't make her wait to long."

"I won't honey. You better call us all the time. When ever you get a chance. Also you let us know once you're all settled. We will all want to meet Charlie and the pack."

"I will. We better go." We get in his truck and I call Alec to tell him I'm on my way.

We get to the hanger about 25 minutes later. We all get out. Phil grabs my bags and hands them over to Alec.

He then puts them on the plane. I kiss Phil and Susan goodbye and get on the large privet jet. Alec pulls the stairs up and makes sure I'm comfortable.

"Ok Bella. I'm about to take off. Give me about 20 minutes to get to the level I need then I take off the seatbelt sign and you can get up and fix something to eat. We have sandwich stuff and salad stuff for you. Also call your father please. He wants to know when are on our way."

"Ok Alec. Thank you for coming to get me."

"Your very welcome Princess."

Alec goes into the cockpit and starts the engines. I feel the jet move into position to take off. I hear the engines get louder then we take off quickly. We climb for a bit then even out. We fly for a while then he announces that I can take my belt off.

I call the castle and talk to my mother and father. They sounded so excited. Once I was done. I decided to take a nap

_AN- I'm going to finish there. Next chapter is time in Italy and moving to Forks. Like always thank you for your comments._

_1/26/13–AN I did another edit and took out a bunch of smut. It was just too much. I will start the next chapter_

_Kim_


End file.
